


Supercorp Drabbles

by fictionalgalaxies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: I’ll post shorter prompt fills from Tumblr here.





	1. Goodnight, Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from @tiffanytheweirdo on Tumblr:
> 
> Can you do a fic on Lena having a nightmare about Kara being hurt/ targeted because she's Lena Luthor's girlfriend. And Kara comforting her, accidentally sliped out "don't worry, I'm Supergirl, they can't hurt me." Thanks! And I'm sending you lots of love. :")

At 2:35 in the morning, Kara was startled awake by a scream. She sat up immediately, looking to see if Lena was in danger, but she saw that Lena was still laying next to her. She also noticed that Lena looked absolutely terrified. 

“Lena, baby, what’s wrong?” Kara asked gently. 

“I...I had a...nightmare,” Lena said. 

“Want to tell me about it?”

“It was about you. Well really, it was about what my mom could do if she found out you were my girlfriend. She hates me, she wants to make my life awful, and if she knew I had a girlfriend, she’d try to hurt me by hurting you.”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m Supergirl, she can’t hurt me,” said Kara. Lena just blinked for a moment. 

“Sorry, you’re what?” She asked. “You’re Supergirl?”

“Shit. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before, babe, but I had government orders not to tell anyone else. I guess I just messed that up, but it doesn’t matter. I love you, and I should have told you sooner.”

“Kara, darling, I understand why you couldn’t tell me. I’m not mad at all. And to be honest, I kind of suspected it, but I wanted you to tell me on your own.”

“Are you really okay with this?” Kara asked. 

“Okay with it? Babe, it’s fantastic! And knowing that my mom won’t be able to hurt you makes me feel so much better.”

“I’m really glad.”

“Hey Kara?” Lena asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Can we go back to bed now? Now that I know you’ll be safe, I’ll be able to sleep better.”

“Of course we can,” said Kara, pulling Lena closer to her. “As long as we can cuddle.”

“Goodnight, Supergirl.”

“Goodnight, Lena.”


	2. Movie Night (Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt from @bi-bi-bean on Tumblr:
> 
> sanvers+supercorp movie night m+a being all domestic and adorable and Kara blushing (where's Lenas hands though) Maggie gets ideas and Kara must go and save herself so things get smutty between sanvers It's awkward the next day...??

“Hey, babe, can you pass me the popcorn?” Lena asked.

“Of course, Lena,” Kara replied, handing her the bowl. 

“Wow,” said Alex. “Kara sharing food. That’s something that I’ve never seen.”

“Shut up, Alex,” Kara grumbled. 

“Come on Kara, she’s got a point,” said Maggie. “I’ve never seen you share food with anyone else. Not even Alex.”

“Well I love Lena, I would do anything for her,” Kara said. 

“Aww babe, that’s so romantic,” Lena said, smiling happily. 

“Ok,” said Kara, blushing. “Can we just watch the movie now?”

“Fine,” said Alex, with a smirk. “But we’re definitely revisiting this topic later.”

Maggie grabbed the remote and pressed play. They were watching Star Wars: A New Hope, at Lena’s request. (“What? Princess Leia is hot, ok?”). 

As the movie started, Kara snuggled in closer to Lena. Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead. 

They cuddled throughout the movie, and when the movie had been going a while, Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s pants, being careful, since Maggie and Alex were there. She gently teased a finger over Kara’s clit, and Kara held back a moan. She pulled Lena’s hand out, and jumped up from the couch. 

“Um....we have to....I mean, we’re going to go home now,” said Kara. 

Alex looked at her, confused. “But the movie isn’t over yet,” she said. “Why are you leaving already?”

“Oh....um no reason,” Kara said. “I just want to get home.”

“Ok....,” said Alex. 

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand, and walked towards the door, almost dragging her. The door clicked shut behind them. 

“Ok, what was that?” Asked Alex. 

“Couldn’t you tell?” Maggie asked. 

“Um no, obviously not, that’s why I’m asking you.”

“Kara was turned on,” Maggie explained.

“No, no, gross, that is not something I wanted to hear about my sister.”

“And babe, you know what?” Maggie asked. 

“What?”

“I’m a little bit turned on myself,” said Maggie. “Wanna do something about it?”

Without another word, Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie, with desire and passion. Maggie stood up form the couch, and pulled Alex up with her, and Alex wrapped her legs around Maggie’s waist. Maggie carried her to the bedroom, and they didn’t leave until the morning.

* * *

“So about movie night last night...?” Alex started to ask. 

Kara cut in, “I’m so sorry we left....we were just....”

“I get it, you don’t need to explain. You have a hot, irresistible girlfriend. If it makes you feel better about leaving, so do I,” said Alex, with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My Tumblr is @fictional-galaxies, check it out if you’re interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My Tumblr is @fictional-galaxies if you want to check it out.


End file.
